respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Barrel Shotgun
Free by finishing Tier 6 of the Easter Egg Hunt, 100 Easter Eggs |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 10 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Gold}} Better quality double barrel shotgun image.jpg|The DBS in the Shop Better quality double barrel shotgun skin image.jpg|The DBS Easter Skin Image-1413309280.jpg|The old look of the double barrel shotgun dbs.jpg|Double Barrel Shotgun images Vish.jpg|Reloading the Double barrel shotgun 2015-07-06 15.24.10.png|As seen in-game Dbs3.jpg|The new Monstorous Double Barrel Shotgun skin The Double Barrel Shotgun '''is the 23rd weapon available and was added during the Elysium update. It costs and is unlocked at level 33. It boasts very high damage and agility but has low range and accuracy. It holds 10 rounds, making it the shotgun with the most amount of ammo. It received alLINE and STAR skin during the Road to glory event and a Monstrous skin during the Halloween(2015 event). Both were available for free, the Star and Line skin by completing the tier of Road to Glory and the Monstrous skin during the 2nd Chapter of the Halloween(2015) event I.e. Explosive Horror When it was first released, the fire rate was much faster. Now, the fire rate has been put down. The difference between DBS and Blunderbuss is that that this gun has doubled dmg while Blunderbuss has doubled fire rate, also this gun has less agility. Strategy Don't let the '''Double Barrel Shotgun's stats fool you. This is arguably one of the best weapons in Respawnables, able to take out an opponent easily from mid range. The accuracy is a lie, as it is dead accurate when aimed properly (it has more compact cross-hairs than the Blunderbuss). The range is the same as the Shotgun's range, so it can kill Blunderbuss users with ease combined with its high damage. The reloading speed can also be quite a bummer but that won't be too bad as you are able to fire while reloading. It is also one of the best weapons to take down Elite Enemies as it is able to take down Whiplash in about 5 shots, but less shots for weaker elites. However the damage reduces as the range increases. Guide For it's guide, go to this page Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun is able to inflict an extremely high amount of damage, which can even one-shot kill the most armored players. *Highest ammo capacity for a shotgun (10 rounds). *Decent Accuracy for a shotgun. *Decent range for a shotgun. *Quite fast Agility when equipped. *Stat-wise, it outclasses the Shotgun in every category. *Wide Spread makes it good for CQC. *Can shoot while reloading (this interrupts the reload). *Extremely high damage when used with the SF head. Disadvantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun has a small effective range. *At long range, its damage is weak. *It takes about 6 seconds to fully reload the shotgun. *It uses a pump-action mechanism, which makes you vulnerable to other shotgun users if you didn't kill the enemy completely. *Weakened against players wearing the Close Quarters Vest. * Like most of the gold weapons it's super expensive ( ). * The only way a player could get this weapon for free is through the Easter Holiday Update 2014 (farming takes a long time) and Halloween Event 2015. 'Comparison to the Hunter Shotgun' 1 : The DBSG has more damage than the HS. 2. The Hunter Shotgun has a longer range than the DBSG 3. The DBSG has more ammo capacity (10 per clip) than the HS (6 per clip) 4. Less in accuracy in mid-long range than the HS 5. HS doesn't need pump action, unlike the DBSG Video Trivia *Oddly enough, the Double Barrel Shotgun has a bullpup feeding system indicated by the six feeding cylinders in the rear of gun which could have added up to 12 rounds rather then 10. *It was the best shotgun in the game until DLE introduced Hunter Shotgun, which combined with S.F Headset is way better. *The Double Barrel Shotgun is heavily used in multiplayer, especially during the Easter holiday update as every last egg makes a difference. * This weapon was a very popular and widely used weapon until the Close Quarters Vest piece made you resistant to 60% of the DB shotgun's damage. It is still able to kill players in 1 shot if you aim carefully at very close range. * This weapon isn't based on anything, due to the fact that it uses a pump action function, whereas the real life double barrel shotguns are break action. * Its new skin was released on the Easter Egg Hunt. It has some decoration on the shotgun, but the skin also changes the icon in the shop. * During the Halloween Haunt , The weapon got a new crocodile skin * Its one of two weapons that have two skins. Tips * It is suggested to wear armors that provide you health as you'll get most of the kills at close using this weapon. * However, if you are good at taking out enemies at mid range then, wearing anything that provides you agility and accuracy is suggested (14% agility and 10% accuracy or more) * Do not go in open spaces where players with long range weapons easily kill you. * This weapon can kill almost anyone at close range in a single shot. Hence, another player with the same weapon can give you tough competition. Wear Close Quarters Vest to avoid getting killed by another Double Barrel Shotgun user in a single shot. * The Close Quarters Vest 60% damage reduction from DBSG. But it takes 2-3 shot to the body of DBSG at close range to kill an opponent equipped with the Close Quarters Vest. One shot kill with this gun is possible even if enemy is wearing Close Quarters Vest, but you have to be insanely close. * If you are standing too far from an opponent then, instead of going towards him, hide somewhere and let him come near you, in your shotgun's effective area where you can kill him easily. * With the S.F. Headset, the damage increases by 50%. With this extra damage you can OHKO an enemy from 30% longer range than without it. Killing Whiplash is much easier and you can kill him with like 4 shots. * This weapon along with the Scoped Assault Rifle are the first 2 weapons to get a second skin (at the same time) See also *Nightmare *Shotgun *Blunderbuss *Automatic Shotgun *Hunter Shotgun *Aristocrat's Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Single Shot Category:Gold Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons